With the rise of mobile transactions and transaction card usage, customers often carry little to no currency, or cash. In order to obtain cash, a customer must withdraw cash from one of the several options, including, a bank ATM where the customer has an account, a bank where the customer has an account, an ATM that is not associated with a bank where the customer has an account. However, banks are often only open during regular business hours, banks and bank ATMs may not be located near a customer, lines to use an ATM or transact with a teller may be long, ATMs may charge fees for using them, ATMs may be out-of-order, or a number of factors may make visiting a bank and/or using an ATM inconvenient and undesirable.
These and other drawbacks exist.